


The Gambit

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes an unorthodox strategy to bring two people to the path they are meant to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gambit

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan  
Category: First time, Qui/Obi  
Rating: Adult  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Sometimes it takes an unorthodox strategy to bring two people to the path they are meant to share.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only. 

Author's notes: Many thanks to Mona, Christina and MerryAmelie for the through betas and helpful suggestions. I couldn't have done it without them. As always, I can't resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Also thanks to Sian for the inspiration and for allowing this story to appear in the Constrict 2005 zine. Feedback is treasured in any way, shape or form onlist or privately at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com. Hope you enjoy the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From Obi-Wan's first dalliances as an adolescent, Qui-Gon had been peripherally aware of his padawan's sexual activities but that awareness had not affected him in the least. Obi-Wan had been still a boy in his eyes and Qui-Gon had been involved in numerous relationships of his own, so he had neither known nor cared to know any of the intimate details of Obi-Wan's trysts. As he placed the package on the low table in the common room, Qui-Gon thought back to the rare times Obi-Wan had sought to create an intersection between their private and professional lives. 

When Obi-Wan was seventeen, he had come in from a night out with his friends, dropped to his knees beside Qui-Gon's chair and announced without prelude, "I love you, Master, and I wish to become your lover." 

Qui-Gon had explained that he could not love him as anything other than a padawan and had gently steered Obi-Wan back to his agemates. Obi-Wan broached the subject again when he was nineteen but once more Qui-Gon had gently let him down. Both times, the matter had been resolved almost as quickly as it had occurred and Qui-Gon had not thought about it any further. 

As Obi-Wan had grown older and his activities had become more extensive, he had been respectful enough to keep his private life private and Qui-Gon had followed suit, returning the courtesy. So while each of them had active and fulfilling sex lives, they kept their shields high and the details to themselves and, most of the time, their nocturnal activities had no effect on their master/padawan relationship. 

Obi-Wan had grown into a handsome and sensual man, and as time passed Qui-Gon had begun to feel desire for him. When Obi-Wan declared his love again on the night of his twenty-second name day, it had been a little harder for Qui-Gon to turn him away. At this point in their relationship, Obi-Wan served more as a partner than a student much of the time and so the old excuses no longer worked. Obi-Wan's arguments had been well-prepared and when Obi-Wan had asked Qui-Gon point blank if he felt any sexual desire towards him, Qui-Gon had been unable to lie. So after reluctantly admitting that he was attracted to him, Qui-Gon hid behind his master's duty and turned Obi-Wan away again. Obi-Wan had accepted the decision with only a hint of visible disappointment, and had promised Qui-Gon that he would not speak of his desires again. 

That had been about three cycles ago and at first everything had gone back to normal. Over the years, they had built a strong friendship in addition to their master/apprentice relationship and it seemed to be enough for both of them. Qui-Gon had engaged in a few casual encounters during that time, staying true to his practice of keeping those events private but for Obi-Wan it had been a different matter. 

Although his padawan had not gone out of his way to publicize his relationships, the people that Obi-Wan had been involved with had managed to do it for him. Random gifts had begun to arrive for Obi-Wan, from flowers to candy to books and sketches. Some of these presents had come with the name of the sender attached while others had come anonymously. A few contained brief mentions of specifics details to identify the sender but the majority of the cards had messages like "Thanks for a great evening" or Cant wait to do it again" that in no way identified the writer. 

The packages and cards arrived at a rate of two or three a ten and at first Qui-Gon dismissed them from his mind completely. Most of the time, Obi-Wan would share the content of the gifts with his master and would laugh over the love offerings as if they were an everyday occurrence for most beings. On a number of occasions, cards and presents were left conspicuously on the common room table, the messages staring him in the face, so to speak. At first he had resisted looking, but as the deliveries continued he couldnt help but read the personal messages. Many were innocent, although a few were rather graphic, describing in great detail the intimate acts that Obi-Wan and the card's sender had shared. 

Envy, jealousy and regret had begun to grow with each new present that arrived and Obi-Wan's sudden decision to augment his civilian attire had not helped in the least. Since Qui-Gon had rebuffed his advances three cycles ago, Obi-Wan had spent a good portion of his saved allotment on what could only be considered 'club' clothing. Going to one of the trendier shops in the mid-levels, Obi-Wan had purchased a pair of black leather and a pair of deep green synthsilk leggings, two mesh midriff pull over shirts, one silver and one black, as well as a deep blue shimmersilk tunic. 

So these days when Obi-Wan left for a free evening with his friends, he went out dressed in some combination of the aforementioned clothing along with his black dress boots. Sexy even in the drab cream and brown of a Jedi uniform, Obi-Wan was a walking inducement to sin in the new clothing. Qui-Gon was finding it harder and harder to be unaffected and was beginning to deeply regret his decision to refuse his padawan's most recent proposition of an intimate relationship between them. 

The echo of that regret was still heavy in Qui-Gon's mind when the door to their quarters opened signaling Obi-Wan's return. Looking up from meal preparation, Qui-Gon's breath caught at the sight that filled his vision. His apprentice had spent the afternoon working on some hand-to-hand combat moves with a group of senior padawans and he was a sight to behold. Cloak, overtunic, sash and stola draped over one arm, towel wrapped around his neck, sweat from his workout plastered Obi-Wan's undertunic and leggings to his well-muscled body. 

Drawing in a gulped breath, Qui-Gon addressed his padawan. "Have a good workout, Obi-Wan?" 

Tossing the clothing in his arms on the nearest chair, Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler. "If you call being thrown around the gym all afternoon a good workout, then I guess my answer would have to be yes." He emptied the water bottle in two long swallows before he added, "I'm going to have bruises on my bruises." 

"All learning has a price," Qui-Gon said, a bit flippantly. "The trick is to make sure that you only have to pay that price once." 

A grunt of pain escaped from Obi-Wan as his tender backside came into contact with the hard wood of one of the kitchen stools. "I think my arse would consider that it paid the price for my instruction way too many times this afternoon." 

Obi-Wan's uncharacteristic admission of pain caught Qui-Gon so off guard that he moved beside his padawan without conscious thought. "Let me make sure this is nothing more serious than bruises." 

With a quickness born of years of unconditional obedience to that tone, Obi-Wan rose from the stool, pushed his leggings to his knees in one swift movement and leaned against the counter. Qui-Gon examined the mottled area with clinical precision, fingertips pressing gently on each patch of discolored skin, searching for any more serious damage beneath. He examined Obi-Wan's hips, flanks and buttocks thoroughly, dismissing each area in turn as he completed his scrutiny. It was only when he had reassured himself that no acute injuries were present that he realized that in his masterly zeal he had had placed himself in a rather awkward situation. 

After years of keeping things platonic between them, his hands now rested almost casually against Obi-Wan's bruised flesh. The heat coming off his padawan's skin seemed to sear Qui-Gon's fingertips, and when he noticed them resting over a discolored area that looking very much like finger marks, he pulled back as if he had been burned. 

Obi-Wan twisted his head to see what had caused his master's reaction, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he spoke. "Those aren't from today." 

Not wanting to hear who had put those finger-sized bruises on his padawan's hip, or maybe more accurately unwilling to hear how they had been put there, Qui-Gon interrupted any possible explanation with a change of subject. "You have just enough time for a shower before late-meal is ready." 

For a moment it looked like Obi-Wan was going to say something and Qui-Gon held his breath as he felt a recognizable wave of love and desire resonate across their bond. A feeling that was equal parts relief and remorse rolled through him when the feeling faded. It was easy to recognize the look of disappointment that filled Obi-Wan's eyes as tugged up his leggings and headed towards the refresher with a cursory, "Be back in a few minutes, Master." 

Sagging against the counter in relief as his padawan disappeared from sight, Qui-Gon chided himself for allowing his desire for Obi-Wan to overrule his professional detachment. When he had rejected Obi-Wan's last appeal for a relationship between them, he had been certain it was the right decision for both of them but now he wasn't so sure. Although brief, the outpouring of love and yearning he had sensed from Obi-Wan was exceedingly strong and combined with the look of disappointment on his apprentice's face told him without a doubt that Obi-Wan's original acceptance of being turned down was completely feigned. It seemed that in spite of his padawan's current active and varied sex life, he still harbored feelings for his master and would welcome a chance for an intimate relationship. 

Qui-Gon was still mulling over that obvious contradiction when Obi-Wan emerged from the refresher, dressed in his leather pants and silver midriff shirt. Returning his concentration to his meal preparation, he was only vaguely aware of Obi-Wan heading into the common room and picking up the package he had left on the table earlier. The sound of tearing paper filtered through the air and in seconds Obi-Wan beside him revealing his newest gift. 

Recognizing the uniquely-shaped bottle, Qui-Gon blurted out, "Thisspian fionletia. Someone must have been impressed," and wished he could take back the impulsive words the moment they left his mouth. 

Obi-Wan placed the bottle on the table and then turned to study the card and packaging. After a long moment, he tossed them aside and said, "Wish I knew who. No signature, only the word 'Tonight' in the middle of the card. And none of my friends have the credits for something like this." He broke the seal on the self-cooling bottle, grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them with the deep green liquid. Shrugging his shoulders, he handed one to Qui-Gon. "No matter. If someone wants to gift me with such a decadent treat, it would be extremely rude of us not to enjoy it." He picked up his glass, tapped it lightly against Qui-Gon's in salute and then brought it to his lips. 

Eyes locked on Obi-Wan's face, Qui-Gon watched as his apprentice closed his eyes and swallowed a long sip of the emerald liquid. He was mesmerized by the lips caressing the edge of the glass and fought back a moan as a pink tongue licked at a drop of liquid caught at the corner of Obi-Wan's mouth. It was only when Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked at him that he remembered the glass he held and quickly brought it to his lips. 

"Even better than I remembered," Obi-Wan said, his eyes holding a look of pure pleasure. He lifted his glass, emptying the remainder in one swallow before lifting the bottle and refilling his glass. He held the bottle up to Qui-Gon. "Refill, Master?" 

"I'll wait, thanks," Qui-Gon replied as he set his glass down and gathered up the items for their meal. "Food's ready." 

It was only a matter of moments before both men settled at the table with full plates and their wine. Qui-Gon managed to steer the conversation to mundane matters but he found his gaze often returning to take in the beauty that was Obi-Wan. He was relieved when the meal was over and Obi-Wan gathered up his dishes to place them in the washer unit. 

"Let me help you get this cleaned up before I leave, Master," Obi-Wan said as he picked up a mixing bowl. 

Qui-Gon was beside him almost immediately, taking the dirty dish from his hands. "No need, it will only take me a few minutes and I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." 

"Well, I did tell Garen I'd meet him in the padawan lounge at 1930 and that was five minutes ago," Obi-Wan admitted. 

"Off with you then," Qui-Gon said with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

"Thanks, Master," Obi-Wan called as he headed towards the door. 

The pleasant smile on Qui-Gon's face morphed into a frustrated frown as the door slid closed behind Obi-Wan. He would need to spend more than a few hours in meditation if he was going to get his heart and libido back under control. But first he would clean up from dinner and relax with another glass of the succulent fionletia before he set to the task of examining his feelings for the demon/angel of a man that his padawan was quickly becoming. 

* * *

A vague feeling of disquiet had been skirting the edges of Obi-Wan's consciousness for the last hour, so he bade his friends goodnight and left the club. The mag train for the Temple was just getting ready to depart when he reached the station, and as he settled into his seat he reached across his bond to Qui-Gon. The feelings coming from his master were odd at best, and as the train reached the Temple, those odd feelings intensified. Regret, desire, love, jealousy, lust and distress bounced against his shields in random patterns that were very uncharacteristic for the well-ordered mind of his master. 

His confusion grew as he disembarked from the train and checked in with the Temple gatekeeper. Obi-Wan made his way back to their quarters as quickly as he could without breaking Temple decorum. He had just entered their wing when a slurred mental cry of 'Oh, Obi-Wan' filled his mind. Concern overrode protocol and he covered the remaining distance in a Force-enhanced run and was palming open the door in a matter of seconds. 

The sight that greeted him when he opened the door wouldnt have been more shocking if a Hutt had taken up residence in their common room. Qui-Gon was sprawled out on the couch, nearly empty bottle of Thisspian fionletia in one hand, a recent picture of Obi-Wan in the other, very obviously inebriated. So inebriated in fact, that he didnt even notice Obi-Wan as he entered the room, just continued to mumble to the image he held in his hand. "Such an idiot too stupid to reach for what's right in front of youstubborn foolwhy would he want you now." 

It was the last phrase that galvanized Obi-Wan into action and he crossed the room to kneel at Qui-Gon's side. "Master?" 

Spinning his head around towards the unexpected voice responding to his mutterings, Qui-Gon lost his balance and only Obi-Wan's quick reactions kept him from dropping the bottle and toppling off the couch. "Padawan? You're home early," he slurred. 

Obi-Wan ignored the comment, taking the bottle from Qui-Gon's hand and holding it up. "What's going on here?" 

"Drank all your wine, sorry," Qui-Gon muttered after a moment of confusion. 

Obi-Wan studied Qui-Gon, trying to find the rest of the answer in his master's vulnerable gaze. Although over the years Obi-Wan had ingested or inhaled many variants of intoxicants and allowed them free rein through his system to explore the sensations, he couldn't remember even one occasion during the ten years of his apprenticeship when he had seen Qui-Gon even slightly tipsy. To come home to find the man veritably wasted, holding a picture of Obi-Wan and looking like he had lost his best friend was more than a little unnerving. 

Steeling his resolve, Obi-Wan used his fingers to turn Qui-Gon's chin so that he had to meet his gaze. "Master, what is it?" 

Qui-Gon reached up with his hand, tracing the length of Obi-Wan's face with shaking fingers. "My beautiful, Obi-Wan. Love you." 

Obi-Wan's heart soared with Qui-Gon's words, strong feelings of love and desire pulsing over their bond as the words filled the air between them. But he had to be sure, had to know that this wasn't just the wine talking. "I know you love me, Master, as your padawan," he prodded. 

"Always loved you like that, silly padawan. Now in love with you," Qui-Gon admitted in a rush. 

Fighting between the desire to kiss the man senseless and smack him around for being so damned stubborn, Obi-Wan finally settled on a third course. Holding Qui-Gon's head firmly between his hands, he looked intently at his master and ordered, "Purge the alcohol from your system." 

Looking up at him with an expression that was half love, half confusion, Qui-Gon muttered, "Why?" 

"Because if you're finally going to allow yourself to admit that there is something more growing between us, I am not going to have it be done in a haze of intoxication where you will come to regret everything tomorrow, " Obi-Wan said, a bit petulantly. Figuring it was easier to ask forgiveness than permission, he put a heavy touch of the Force behind his words and ordered again, "Now close your eyes and focus, and I'll help you purge the wine from your system." 

There was a moment's hesitation and Obi-Wan thought he might have pushed his master too far but then Qui-Gon did as he was bid, closing his eyes and focusing inward. All Jedi were taught at an early age to eradicate or counteract foreign substances in their bloodstream, so it was just a matter of time and concentration to use the Force to negate the effects of the alcohol. Obi-Wan sent an influx of Force energy across the bond to assist and in less than five minutes, the blue eyes opened, looking clear and fully aware. 

Eyes locked on Obi-Wan's face, a myriad of emotions skittered across Qui-Gon's face and Obi-Wan could almost sense his master reliving their conversation of a few minutes ago. A flush of embarrassment colored Qui-Gon's cheeks and a deprecating smile tugged at his lips but the words that he spoke were not the denial Obi-Wan had expected. "It appears that we can discontinue your lessons in the art of Force suggestion, Padawan." 

The dryly spoken comment, half praise, half scolding, and so characteristically Qui-Gon, broke something inside Obi-Wan and he started to laugh. "Oh no you don't, my Master. No changing the subject, no deferring the conversation until later, no trying to pretend that the last few minutes never happened." The hand that still rested on Qui-Gon's face stroked along the edge of his beard. "I had almost given up hope that you would ever admit that you have come to return my feelings and I plan on doing whatever it takes to ensure that tonight is just the beginning for us." 

Back in full control, one eyebrow raised in challenge as Qui-Gon asked, "And just how do you plan on achieving that lofty goal, Padawan?" 

"Talk until neither of us can talk anymore, discuss all the pros and cons of us becoming lovers and what we'll need to do to keep our relationship in balance, counter all your objections with well thought out rebuttals that I've been composing in my head for years. Whatever it takes to convince you this is the right path for us." Obi-Wan stopped for a breath and a mischievous smile bloomed on his face. "Or I could just drag you into the bedroom where we could 'live in the moment' and fuck each other senseless until we pass out from exhaustion, and we could leave such mundane tasks as working through the details until tomorrow." 

Watching Qui-Gon's eyes darken with lust at the last phrase, Obi-Wan decided to throw caution to the wind. He leaned forward very slowly, enjoying the way Qui-Gon's eyes widened as he got closer, and then pressed his lips to his master's. The kiss was soft and gentle and everything he had ever dreamed it would be. The warm caress of lips continued for a long moment, sheer will keeping their hunger at bay as they tasted each other slowly; the tentative exploration of new lovers. 

When Obi-Wan finally pulled back, he was certain that the glazed look in Qui-Gon's eyes was mirrored in his own. He rose from his knees and reached out a hand. "Come, my Master. Let me love you." 

Obviously overwhelmed to speechlessness, Qui-Gon only nodded as he allowed Obi-Wan to pull him from the couch and tug him into his bedroom. A shiver ran through his frame as they reached the edge of the bed but when his hands moved to unbuckle his utility belt, Obi-Wan's hands stopped him. 

"Please, allow me. I've dreamed of this for so long," Obi-Wan whispered. 

Allowing his hands to fall back to his sides, Qui-Gon stood still as Obi-Wan began to undress him. He walked around the large body as he unwound the sash, examining Qui-Gon's clothed form in a way he had never allowed himself before. No words were spoken as he attended to his task with almost a ritual reverence, removing each piece of clothing and folding it carefully before placing in on a chair. He dropped kisses over random patches of exposed skin as he removed the layers of tunics and then pushed gently at Qui-Gon to sit on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands very slowly over the worn leather of his master's boots, his touches almost a caress as he unbuckled the heavy buckles. He kissed the tip of each boot as he pulled it off and set them aside before pulling Qui-Gon back to his feet. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Obi-Wan took a moment to enjoy the view before dropping to his knees and hooking his fingers in the waistband of Qui-Gon's leggings. He dropped a soft kiss on the bulge tenting the brown fabric before slowly dragging the leggings down the long legs. He nudged the man to lift his feet, then dispensed with the previous ritual and tossed the leggings aside. He looked up into the lust-darkened eyes peering down so intently at him, a surge of love and desire arcing through him at the need and heat he saw there. Without breaking eye contact, he ran his tongue slowly over the heavy erection jutting out from Qui-Gon's body and rewarded himself with a brief taste of the fluid leaking from the tip, before rising to his feet. 

When Qui-Gon attempted to return the favor by unbuckling his belt, Obi-Wan caught the large hands in his own. "I've had years to imagine what I would do if you ever allowed me to breach the walls surrounding your heart and I'm feeling very selfish. I want to love you without the distraction of my own body until the moment where you press inside me. Indulge me, please." 

"I live to indulge you, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon breathed out on a moan. 

Obi-Wan stepped out of reach and chuckled as he began undressing with efficient speed. "If that were the case, you would have taken me to your bed years ago, Qui-Gon. But no matter, we will have a lifetime to indulge one another after tonight." When he was naked, he moved to the bed and turned back the covers. He pointed to the bed and headed into his own bedroom as Qui-Gon settled into it. He returned a moment later holding a tube of lubricant, and sucked in a breath as he took in the view before him. 

Qui-Gon was lying on his back, hands behind his head, legs splayed out to accentuate the erect penis and heavy balls resting between them. "Magnificent," Obi-Wan breathed as he placed the tube on the bedside table and straddled Qui-Gon's body. He pulled Qui-Gon's arms down to lie at his sides and then removed the leather tie from his master's hair, allowing the heavy mass of chestnut hair to fan out over the pillow. He stretched out over the long body, skin to skin, settling into a position that put his face even with Qui-Gon's. "Mine," he whispered against the lips beneath his before all need to speak evaporated as he lost himself in the kiss. 

Gentle kisses became more urgent as Obi-Wan delved into every crevice of Qui-Gon's mouth, kissing, licking, nipping and sucking any part he could reach. He explored the depth of Qui-Gon's mouth, relishing the taste and twining their tongues together before pulling back and sucking on his lower lip. He released the nip-swollen lip with a sigh and then moved to cover the rest of his lover's face with barely there kisses. That completed, he explored one ear and then the other, licking along the whorl and nipping at the lobe until Qui-Gon was breathing heavily. Large hands skimmed over his skin as he explored but otherwise Qui-Gon did nothing to direct his movements. He spent a few seconds kissing and sucking along his lover's neck before settling at a pulse point and sucking a passion mark to the surface. When the mark had darkened to his satisfaction, he moved lower still, kissing, licking and nipping the bronze nipples until they had both risen to stiff peaks. 

"Obi-Wan," echoed on the end of a moan and he raised his head to see Qui-Gon looking down at him through lowered lashes. "Please," the kiss-swollen lips begged. 

Although he was feeling the urge to join as deeply as Qui-Gon was, Obi-Wan refused to have this first time rushed. "Patience, Qui-Gon. I'm not finished tasting you yet." A deep groan filled the air above him as he slid lower still until he came level with his lover's erection. He wrapped one hand around the base, sliding it up slowly to measure the thickness even as his mouth closed over the leaking head. He sucked gently in a rhythm with his strokes and it was only a matter of seconds before Qui-Gon was arching up into the contact. He increased the pace of both his mouth and hand, loving the fact that his controlled master was whimpering and moaning under his touch. 

"Stop, please," Qui-Gon cried out as he reached one hand into Obi-Wan's hair and tugged urgently. When Obi-Wan released his cock and looked up, he explained, "If you want more than this, youd better stop now. Unlike you, my recovery time will be hours not minutes." 

Shifting onto his knees, an impish grin lifted Obi-Wan's lips as he replied, "I'm sure I could entice you into a quicker recovery but that's a challenge I'll leave for another time." He reached forward to grab the lube from the bedside table but a touch of the Force brought it into Qui-Gon's outstretched palm. 

"Let me, please love," Qui-Gon asked. "I've barely had the chance to touch you." 

Acquiescing with a smile and a kiss, Obi-Wan shifted up until Qui-Gon could reach beneath him. Lube coated fingers pressed against the opening to his body, slowly stretching and coating him until he was the one writhing impatiently. "Enough," he cried as he grabbed the lube from Qui-Gon. He slid back when the fingers pulled out of him, squirting a measure of lube into his palm and spreading it quickly over Qui-Gon's erection. He shifted again, straddling his lover's groin and positioning the head against his anus. He took a deep breath and pressed down, not stopping until Qui-Gon's cock was fully buried inside him. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan breathed as he savored the sensation of being filled by the man he had loved for so long until Qui-Gon's answering groan started him moving. He placed his palms against Qui-Gon's chest and used them to increase his leverage. He started slowly, rising until only the head of Qui-Gon's cock remained inside him and then settling down just as slowly. After a few minutes, Qui-Gon's hands settled on his hips, supporting his movements as he rose and fell at a rapidly increasing pace. 

The long buildup added to years of pent up desire and frustration was quickly taking its toll on both men and their moans and groans soon morphed into one shared mantra. "Close," they said almost simultaneously, and Qui-Gon shifted one hand to wrap around Obi-Wan's weeping erection. That yearned-for touch was more than enough to push him over the edge and Obi-Wan's semen splattered over both their chests and Qui-Gon's hand as he cried out his lover's name. He was still caught in the throes of his orgasm when he felt wet heat pulsing inside him, and Qui-Gon arched up with a long groan. 

Supporting his spent body on his arms, Obi-Wan only moved from his position straddling Qui-Gon when the softening penis slipped unaided from within him. After using the edge of the sheet to wipe off the bulk of the semen splattered across their chests, he burrowed into Qui-Gon's arms and rested his head in the crook of his lover's neck. "Love you," he whispered, barely hearing the returned sentiment before falling asleep in his master's arms. 

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke to the sound of a soothing heartbeat under his ear and the feel of a callused hand rubbing comforting circles over his back. Memories came back to him in a rush and he jerked his head up to meet the amused blue eyes of his master. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Padawan," Qui-Gon chuckled. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice still rough with sleep. 

"A couple of hours," Qui-Gon replied. "So much for the stamina of youth." 

"I'll show you stamina," Obi-Wan replied but his attempt to kiss Qui-Gon was halted by a large hand pressed against his chest. 

"We have a number of things to talk about first," Qui-Gon countered. 

"Now?" Obi-Wan said, dismayed to hear the unmistakable whine in his voice. He took a deep breath and added more calmly, "Can't we just 'live in the moment and let the future take care of itself', at least for tonight?" 

Qui-Gon looked seriously at Obi-Wan for a long moment before a smile bloomed on his lips. "I guess we can enjoy the rest of the evening and put off the more serious discussion until tomorrow. Though there is one thing that I'm very curious about?" 

Obi-Wan smiled, mind already planning the rest of their evening even as he said, "What would you like to know?" 

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, as if carefully weighing the exact words he wanted to use to ask his question. The delay was actually starting to make Obi-Wan feel a bit nervous when Qui-Gon finally spoke. "Judging by the number of gifts you've received over the last few cycles, you have had liaisons with an abundance of suitors. Do you plan on continuing these casual encounters now that you and I have become intimate?" 

Fighting unsuccessfully to prevent a blush of embarrassment from coloring his cheeks, Obi-Wan moved from his comfortable position in Qui-Gon's arms to kneel on the floor beside the bed. "I have a confession to make, my Master. There are no secret admirers or intimate liaisons. The only lover I've had over the last six cycles has been Garen. And that's basically been just fucking between friends when we were both so horny that we were ready to burst." He bowed his head until his forehead rested against the floor and admitted very softly, "I sent the presents to myself or called in favors and had other people send them to me anonymously." 

Qui-Gon sat up on the edge of the bed, tugging on Obi-Wan's braid until he lifted his head and faced him. "Why?" 

Looking extremely contrite, Obi-Wan struggled to come up with the words to explain something that he didn't fully understand himself. "Because I was desperate. I wanted you to see me as an adult, as someone physically desirable." He took a deep breath and added, "There were times that I was certain I could feel your desire for me and I was hoping that if I made you jealous, you might finally admit your feelings for me." 

It was Qui-Gon's turn to look uncomfortable. "Even in your youth, your physical attributes were obvious but in those days I saw you only as my padawan. Later I recognized my attraction to you but I still believe I did the right thing turning you away. At least, that is, until that last time three cycles ago." Qui-Gon twined the braid he held around his fingers, the stern master expression warring with the love that shone in his eyes. "I cannot ignore this infringement against the trust inherent in our master/padawan relationship. You willfully misled me, perpetrating a deception to achieve a personal goal." A slight smile crinkled the corners of the blue eyes as he added, "I will concede that your actions are mitigated by the fact that my intractability can make the more acceptable methods of persuasion untenable." 

Relief flooded into Obi-Wan at the sight of Qui-Gon's smile. "Only you could make being obstinate sound like a virtue instead of a vice," he replied with a smile of his own. His expression became more serious and he bowed his head as far as he could with his braid still held between Qui-Gon's fingers. "I will accept whatever punishment your feel is justified for this transgression. My only request is that my punishment not be assessed, not even be considered in earnest, until tomorrow morning." He lifted his eyes to meet his master's, letting the desire he had quelled during their discussion blossom in his expression. "I have plans for the rest of the night that do not involve discussion or punishment in any way, shape or form." His gaze became almost feral as he added, "That is, unless you'd like to consider spanking as an appropriate punishment for my contravention." 

Lust and desire joined the look of love in Qui-Gon's eyes even as he began to chuckle. "I think I'd like to explore the more orthodox avenues of lovemaking with you before we consider delving into kink." 

Qui-Gon lay back down and tugged on Obi-Wan's braid so he would join him. Rising from his knees, he went readily into Qui-Gon's arms. His master rolled them until Obi-Wan was beneath him and Obi-Wan's last thought before he was kissed into incoherence was that whatever the punishment, whatever the price he had to pay for enacting a gambit of secret admirers to make Qui-Gon jealous, it would be more than worth it. 

The End


End file.
